Globs of Contention
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha visit a penpal in San Fransokyo. But when Sasha tails a shady character, she gets a lot more than she bargained for.


**Here's a little story that's been in my head for a long time. So, please enjoy and no flames. Thank you :)**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha Jocklin arrived at San Fransokyo for their annual sister vacation.

"So, where to first, Rachel?" asked Sasha.

"To SFIT!" Rachel fistpumped the air. "My penpal Honey Lemon is there!"

"Great! Let's go!" Sasha and Rachel took a thrilling walk to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology or SFIT for short. The Jocklin Sisters were amazed by the sights and sounds of the city. It was a mix of American and Japanese culture everywhere they looked.

"This place is amazing!" Sasha said as she took a picture of the bridge. "I could practically move her!"

"You mean you'd leave your own family behind?" Rachel said with an arched brow.

"What?! No!"

Rachel laughed. "I'm just kidding! Relax." She hugged her sister. "We better get going to SFIT and quick!"

"Sure thing, Rach-" Sasha paused her words when she saw a very unusual character walking down the sidewalk across the street. From what Sasha can make out, the stranger wore a grey trench coat and a matching fedora.

Sasha also noticed that his legs didn't look normal. They were an odd purple color. And something was left behind as he walked. The purple legged man slipped into a dark alleyway. "Rachel,"

"Hmm?"

The younger sister turned to Rachel. "Think you can go on without me? I think I just saw a shady character walk by over there." She pointed across the street. "Something about him seemed off."

Rachel looked very serious. "Sasha..."

"Rach, I want you to enjoy your time with your penpal. So, let me do some Plumber work to make sure no crooks cause any problems. You deserve a vacation. A safe vacation"

"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?"

Sasha gave a nod. "Of course."

Rachel nodded back. "Just be careful." And she continued on her way.

Sasha hurried across the street to the sidewalk. When she got there, she gasped when she saw purple goo on the sidewalk that lead into the alley. "Okay, here we go." She went into the alley.

* * *

Outside SFIT, a bubbly teenage girl with long, honey-blonde hair was practically on her toes as she eagerly awaited her p enpal Rachel. "I can't wait I get to see Rachel in person! This is so great!"

"How did you get acquainted with this Rachel anyway?" asked Go Go, one of Honey Lemon's friends.

"We met on this online chat room! We talked about chemicals, fashion, cute boys!" She let out a squeal of delight. "We have so much in common!" She gasped. "There she is!"

Rachel walked up to Honey Lemon with open arms. "Honey Lemon!"

"Rachel!" The two penpals hugged. "I can't believe you're here!" She looked around. "Where's your sister, Rachel?"

Rachel blinked. "She...couldn't make it."

Honey Lemon blinked. "Oh...well, that's okay. I'll meet her another time then. Anyway! I want you to meet my roomie, Go Go!"

Rachel took in Go Go. With her ice cold eyes, short black hair with violet streaks, and stoic vibe she was giving off, she looked like the polar opposite of Honey Lemon.

Go Go blew a small bubble with her gum and popped it in her mouth. "Hey."

"Um...hey." Rachel said with a wave. "I...I like your hair."

"Thanks." Go Go turned to Honey Lemon. "So, want to look around campus?"

"Sure! Great idea!" Honey Lemon took Rachel and the three girls ventured around campus.

In the alley, Sasha followed the trail of purple goo to a store. Sasha hid behind a trash can when she spotted the stranger taking a box from a woman and stuffing it into his coat. Sasha continued to follow the man all through the alley doing the same thing; picking up boxes and stuffing them into his coat.

"This is one busy guy." Sasha said to herself. She knew there was something definitely off with this guy. She followed him carefully out of the alley and deeper into the city.

As she followed him, Sasha saw more of that purple ooze coming from his trench coat. A cat jumped off a nearby trash can, startling Sasha. She jumped, causing the man to turn around. Sasha dove behind a dumpster and held her breath.

A moment past. Sasha looked back and saw the man just standing there with his back turned to her. Did he hear her at all?

The man jumped into a vacant Sasha reacted fast and followed him, making sure not to let him out of her sight.

Sasha saw the man run into an old lot where he took cover in aj abandoned warehouse. Sasha was hot on his tail and followed him into the warehouse. It was dark and scary, but Sasha had to be brave.

As she reached the center of the warehouse, a sickening, squishy noise came from beneath Sasha's foot. She looked down and found herself standing in the purple slime. "Eww, yuck!" She took out her Plumber badge to scan the goo. The results came up as unknown. "What?! I don't get any of this!"

Just then, a mass of purple slime fell right on top of Sasha's head. "AAAAHHHH!" She squealed as she felt the goo oozing on her scalp. "GROSS!"

Sasha looked up and saw the man in the trench coat hanging from the ceiling. He jumped down and landed before the repulsed girl. Sasha couldn't see his face because of the hat, but she was able to make out hints of green underneath.

"So, any particular reason why you're following me?" asked the man.

"What?! No! I-I'm not following you!" Sasha insisted. "I was Just lost and-"

"Save it, kid. You're following me! So spill it! Who are you and why are you following me?!"

Sasha was afraid, but she had to stand tall. "I'll ask the questions here! Who are who?!" She touched her head and wretched when she felt the sticky purple slime. "And what is with this icky goo?!"

"Why tell you when I can show you?" The man pulled back his trench coat. Sasha gasped seeing his true form. His body was made entirely of purple slime. The green Sasha saw earlier was his solid green, glowing eyes.

Within his gelatinous body were the boxes he had collected.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sasha bolted to the door, but the monster stretched himself in Sasha's way.

"Going somewhere?" the monster asked with a nasty smile.

"Please! I-I don't want any trouble!" Sasha pleaded, backing away.

"Then tell me who you are and I'll let you go!" the monster demanded.

Sasha was terrified. A gooey slime monster had her trapped and her fear level was rising high. She tried to muster as much courage as she could when something came in through the roof.

Sasha gasped in horror when she saw what looked like a giant blue lizard with three piercing yellow eyes. "Globby! What happened?! We heard screaming!" He looked over to Sasha, who lost all the color in her face.

"This chick's been stalking me!" The slime creature named Globby pointed at Sasha.

A small blue robot flew in and hovered beside friend. "Mini-maximum justice!" he battle cried.

Sasha tried to speak. But she was so scared all she could do was sputter incoherently.

"Uh...is she okay?" The lizard pointed to Sasha.

His answer was questioned when Sasha fainted.

The lizard and the slime monster stared at the fallen girl.

"Well done, Fred! You've terrified Globby's stalker into submission!" said the small robot.

"Uh...I guess so." said the lizard named Fred.

Suddenly, Rachel burst into the warehouse with her ray gun drawn. "WHERE'S MY SISTER?!"

Globby, Freddy, and Mini Max gasped and instinctively put their hands in the air.

"Darn it!" Globby hissed under his breath.

* * *

For what felt like an eternity, Sasha's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was a white face with black dot eyes. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"Huh?" Sasha got up and saw her sister Rachel beside the white face. "Rachel!" She immediately hugged her sister.

"I'm glad you're okay." Rachel hugged Sasha back.

"What happened?" She stared at what looked like a large white airbag shaped like a very large person. "What...is that?" She looked beside the balloon man and saw three teenage boys. "Who are they?" But then her eyes caught the slime monster beside the boys. "AAAHH!" She screamed and hid behind Rachel. "IT'S THE MONSTER!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's okay!" said one of the boys. He was a head shorter than everyone else, with brown eyes and messy black hair. "Don't be scared! This is Globby! He's our friend!"

"Huh?!" Sasha blinked. "G-Globby?!"

Globby rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry for grossing you out back there. I thought you were some bad guy stalking me! This is a tough town, y'know!"

"Okay..." Sasha said slowly. "But...what about that big, horrible lizard thing I saw?!"

One of the boys raised his hand. "That was me." He had blue eyes and light brown hair under a teal hat to go with his casual wear. "It was just a costume." He pointed to the small white robot. "And the blue robot you saw was this little guy, Mini Max."

"Greetings, citizen!" Mini Max said, rather bombastic.

Seeing the still confused look on Sasha's face, Rachel sighed. "Sis, I should have told you this sooner. But Honey Lemon and these guys are members of Big Hero 6."

Sasha gasped. "What?! Like, THE Big Hero 6?! Fron the internet?!"

"Yep. That's us." said the black haired boy. "I'm Hiro. This is Baymax, Wasabi, and Fred."

"So...why was Globby sneaking around getting all that stuff?" Sasha asked. "He was dressed up like he just robbed a bank!"

"I had to wear that outfit!" Globby replied. "Today's Honey Lemon's birthday and I didn't want to he seen getting the stuff for the party!"

"Yeah! It's a surprise party!" said Fred.

"You mean that stuff you were collecting was for Honey Lemon's birthday?!" Sasha slapped her forehead. "Oh, man! I feel like such an idiot!"

"I've been there." Globby admitted. "Don't feel bad. We all make mistakes. At least you probably don't get hit by a bus almost all the time."

"Ouch! Doesn't that hurt you?!" asked Sasha.

Globby shrugged. "Nah, when you're made of glob, it takes a lot to hurt you." He smiled and offered his slimy, glob-like hand. "Your name's Sasha, huh. Nice to meet you."

Seeing his hand, Sasha decided to be polite and shook the mutant's hand. "Sorry if it feels a little gross." Globby chuckled sheepishly.

To his surprise, Sasha smiled. "Actually, it's not so bad."

Just then, a woman with green eyes and short brown hair rushed into the bedroom. "GUYS! Go Go just texted me! Honey Lemon's coming! Places!"

"Time for the big surprise!" Hiro and the rest of the boys hurried downstairs. Rachel and Sasha happily followed their new friends.

* * *

Go Go and Honey Lemon were arriving to the Lucky Cat Cafe. "I hope Rachel is okay." Honey Lemon said with a worried voice. "She rushed off so suddenly."

The girls walked in and,

"SURPRISE!" everyone cheered.

"Surprise." said Baymax.

Honey Lemon's eyes gleefully grew behind her glasses. "You guys! A surprise party?! For me?! Yay!" She rushed over to her friends and gave them a great big hug. "Rachel!" She gasped seeing Sasha. "Oh my gosh! You must be Sasha! You did make it after all! This is the best surprise ever!" She hugged Sasha.

Sasha chuckled as she hugged the birthday girl. "Happy birthday, Honey Lemon."

The gang got the party started. As they mingled, Honey Lemon explained to Sasha and Rachel how Globby used to be a small-time purse thief then became a monster by stealing her chem-purse. And how he used to be a villain and later became good.

"Wow!" Sasha breathed. "I can't believe you went through all that, Globby!"

"Do you ever miss being human?" asked Rachel.

"Eh, not really." said Globby. "Sure, I'm pretty gross. But I like being a monster! I can do all sorts of incredible things! Like this!" He stretched his arm out and grabbed two bowls for the girls. "Ice cream?" He used his powers to fill the bowls with vanilla ice cream.

"WHOA! You can make ice cream?!" Sasha's eye lit up.

"With chocolate sauce?" Globby offered.

"Yes, please!" Sasha and Rachel said.

Globby smothered their ice cream with chocolate sauce. The girls tasted it and their desserts were delicious!

"This is amazing! Thank you, Globby!" Sasha's smile fell however. "And...I'm really sorry I was so scared of you."

"It's all good. I scare a lot of people. But I'm okay with it." Globby smiled. "I have these great friends, I live a life filled with excitement and sometimes danger. But I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Rachel gave Sasha a nudge. "Sounds just like our lives, doesn't it?"

Sasha nodded. "Definitely. But there's nothing wrong with that."

"Really? Cause you didn't take me in very well." Globby mentioned.

"Or Fredzilla." Fred added.

"I know." said Sasha. "Life can be scary. But if you're lucky enough to have a good friend and a family that cares, it doesn't have to be as scary as you think it is." She smiled as she looked around the room of friendly faces. "And we have the best family and we make all kinds of friends wherever we go. So, life couldn't be better."

"Aw! That deserves a hug!" Honey Lemon chirped. She put her arms around Sasha as Globby joined in on the hug. Sasha felt Globby's ooze running down her body.

"Sorry." Globby pulled away. Sasha was coated with slime. "Um, that comes out real easy with club soda."

Sasha stood up and to Globby's surprise, Sasha hugged him. "It's okay. Actually, this stuff's really not so bad." She grinned as she hugged the friendly monster deeper.

Rachel happily took a picture of the touching scene with her phone. "Nothing like making new friends."


End file.
